More than he'll ever know
by Linxcat
Summary: Its hard being an orphan, Teddy Lupin finds out. He knows practically nothing of his parents. He has one hour a night to get to know them, and he finds out that he's more like them than he thinks.


The room was snug and warm, the fire lit in the corner and music playing lightly in the background. Two people sat on one of the squashy sofas, both perfectly content.

Harry glanced at his watch. It was 10.30 PM.

"I'll just go check on Teddy." He told his wife as he climbed to his feet. Ginny smiled and nodded, before returning her attention to the book she was reading.

As Harry ascended the staircase, he mused on the little child.

Teddy was his godson, and lived with he and Ginny during the week. The rest of the time he spent with his grandma Andromeda.

Harry sighed sadly. Poor Teddy had lost his parents when he was little over a month old. Remus and Dora had been so, so happy in those brief few weeks they enjoyed with their son. Remus looked at least five years younger, he smiled much more, and the grey streaks in his hair had even darkened, so they looked like chestnut highlights. At first he had been anxious about the possibility of passing on his werewolf genes, but after a stern talking to by Harry he returned to his wife and apologised. When Teddy was born, Remus was beside himself with happiness and turned into a truly doting dad.

Dora - more commonly known as 'Tonks' - was an amazing mum from the beginning. She was heartbroken when Remus left, but when he returned they shared a closer and more affectionate bond. When the baby came, Harry knew that Tonks had treasured those few weeks spent with just Remus and Teddy, just the family, together. It was cruel that such happiness had been snatched away from them after only a month.

Harry reached the top of the stairs and, sweeping his messy dark hair from his forehead, went to open the door. He paused when he heard voices.

"…Harry and Ginny and me went to the park today! It was really fun, and we got ice creams and then it started raining but I didn't mind…"

Harry frowned in confusion. Who on earth could Teddy be talking to?

He gently pushed the door open a crack.

A silvery-white light was coming from inside. Teddy was sat up in bed, his hair tousled like he had just woken up. He was talking animatedly with an excitement in his face that Harry had never seen before.

There were two figures beside his bed; one was bending over him, smiling as the boy talked, and stroking his hair. The other was sat next him on the bed, listening intently and nodding encouragingly.

Harry's jaw dropped. The glow, which he had mistaken for moonlight, was actually radiating from the two figures. And they were two figures that he recognised. Tonks and Lupin - Teddy's parents!

The man stood peeping at the door, unable to say a word. Was it really them, battling every obstacle, just to see their son again? Had they really cheated death and returned to watch over little Teddy as he grew up?

"…And I got really, really high on the swing, all by myself! Then I chose a strawberry ice cream, it was soooo nice but Ginny made me wipe my face and I didn't want to 'cuz the wipes taste eeuuurgh! Oh - and when we got home me and Harry played Mini Quidditch!"

"And did you beat him?" Remus asked. Despite not being able to see his face, Harry could hear the smile in his voice.

"Uh huh! Harry said I was really good and when I go to Hogwarts I should try out for the team!"

"That's great sweetie!" Tonks beamed at him, making little braids out of strands of his hair. Remus chuckled.

"I was never very good at Quidditch. Wizard chess was more my thing."

"I can play that too, Daddy!" Teddy exclaimed proudly, "Ron taught me. He said I was a natural."

"Well, aren't you the jammy little whatsit!" Dora laughed. She ruffled up his hair again and climbed into the bed, reaching arms round to tickle him. Teddy let out a shriek and Remus joined in. There was a full-out tickle war for a few minutes, before they all tumbled, out of breath, onto the bedcovers.

Remus was the first to recover, sitting up and wiping a tear induced by laughter. He glanced at his watch.

"It's quite late, Teddy. Our hour is nearly up." As his face was lit by moonlight, Harry saw the regret in his features.

Teddy groaned and stuck out his bottom lip. "Aww…do you have to go?"

"You know the rules, Ted. One hour a day, and don't tell anyone." The father smiled at his son and kissed him on the head, before mussing up his hair. Tonks rolled off the bed and tucked the boy in. She hugged him tightly.

"We'll be back tomorrow. Promise. The day'll be up before you know it."

"I love you mummy," he mumbled into her shoulder.

"I love you too, sweetheart." She wiped his tear away with her thumb and smiled at him.

Remus crouched beside the bed and enfolded his son in his own arms. The hug was so full of emotion and love, that Harry felt quite an intruder watching it.

"Love you." Remus murmured, playing with the child's hair fondly. Teddy smiled up at him.

"Love you too. Promise you'll come tomorrow? Promise?"

"Promise." Said Tonks at once.

"We'll come every night," Remus added, "For as long as you want."

"Even 'till I'm 100?"

The parents both grinned, "Even 'till you're 100."

"Good." Teddy mumbled, yawning, his eyes closing. In moments he was asleep.

Harry felt something stir in his heart, having watched that display of pure love. He was moved by the child's innocence and desperate longing to spend more time with his parents, which he completely understood. Only an hour a day was cruel for such a young child. Teddy deserved so much more.

"You raised him well. Thanks for looking after him."

Harry started in surprise. Remus was standing at his side. He had one hand in the pocket of his jeans and was grinning at him. He was glowing with the ghostly light, but still looked perfectly real.

Harry grinned back.

"No problem. He's adorable."

"It'll give you some experience for when your own come along, huh?"

Harry started again, turning around. Tonks was at his other side, her hair shoulder-length and plum coloured - a little more motherly than her usual spiky bubblegum pink. A broad smile stretched her pale, heart-shaped face.

"Heh." Was all Harry said. He and Ginny were a little preoccupied with looking after Teddy to be thinking about that yet. Then again, he wasn't particularly adverse to the idea. Perhaps someday in the future.

There was an awkward silence, which Remus broke.

"You're wondering why your parents didn't come back to you, aren't you?" he said softly. Harry bit his lip and nodded. Remus and Dora shared a look.

"When a child's parents die before the child has lived its first year, it is known that the parents must have died before their time. No parents should leave their child unless they have to."

"But kids still need their parents, even after they turn one year old!" Harry exclaimed. Dora nodded.

"Even parents who die after their children pass the one year boundary come back to them, Harry." She implored. "But not physically. Your mother was still there - her love saved your life on more than one occasion, remember?"

"And your father - he was there more than you could ever know. Your looks, your personality, your talents…they all scream of James! You had Sirius as well."

"But Teddy here," Dora shot her son an affectionate glance, "He's a metamorphagus. He doesn't know himself whether he looks like either of us. He's grown up in two different households - he can't mention me or Remus in my mother's house without her bursting into tears, and he spends the whole time when he's with you wishing that you and Ginny were his real parents."

Harry was silent for a few moments, taking in all that Dora and Remus had said. He had never quite realised how traumatic it must be for Teddy knowing that his great aunt had killed both his parents, but still being unsure of whether he looked like either of them.

"Have you come every night?" he asked finally. They both nodded. Harry smiled almost sheepishly.

"I've never caught you."

Dora laughed and Remus squeezed her hand.

"We've been monitoring you! Mostly we come at around eightish, after you've put him to bed and before you come up to check on him. We like to avoid confrontations."

Harry chuckled and Remus let go of his wife's hand to check his watch.

"We've got to go now. Perhaps we'll see you again sometime Harry. Give the others our love."

Slowly, they began to fade. Just as the tips of her feathery purple hair dissolved, Tonks winked.

"Sirius says hi."

And with that, they were gone.

Harry poked his head back around the door to check Teddy again. He was fast asleep, breathing heavily.

As he descended the stairs, smiling to himself, something occurred to Harry.

The entire time he had been with his parents, Teddy's hair had stayed the same colour. Normally it flicked between colours and styles with each sentence, changing with his mood. But the whole time they had sat by his bedside, it had stayed a sandy-brown colour. The exact same shade of Remus's hair when he was younger. Teddy's face was pale and heart-shaped, and his eyes were golden, like liquid amber.

Harry smiled to himself. Teddy was more like his parents than he would ever know.


End file.
